Shield
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: When Roy Mustang got Edward Elric into the Military, he vowed that he would shield them and save them from retribution. Set mid series, Edwards's latest mission lands Mustang in hot water to receive punishment. Roy Centric. Kinda Parental!RoyEd Chapter 2: Edwards view of the ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When Roy Mustang got Edward Elric into the Military, he vowed that he would shield them and save them from retribution. Set mid series, Edwards's latest mission lands Mustang in hot water to receive punishment._

 _This was actually inspired by D.M. Evans line in her multi-chapter fic Sorrow's Dark Array where Roy says "Saved him from someone discovering what he and his brother did while shielding him from retribution." Chapter 15. So… this stemmed from that line lol._

 ** _Characters_** _: Roy Mustang Centric_

Shield

 _"_ _You will take responsibility for Mr. Elric seeing as he is too young Colonel Mustang. I hope you can keep our newest star under control." Fuhrer Bradley said after the State Alchemist exam and handed over the paperwork for the Colonels newest subordinate._

 _"_ _Of course your Excellency." Colonel Mustang replied smoothly, no indication of his real thoughts under the blank military mask. The man saluted before turning and leaving._

Oh how Roy hated that memory has he flicked his eyes back to the sheet in front of him. He groaned and let his face hit the desk in annoyance and put his hands over his head.

"Sir?" His Lieutenants inquiring voice reached his ears. He could already hear her hand moving over to her side arm.

"Fullmetal somehow burnt _three_ stables to the ground, destroyed an _aqueduct_ , and blew up _two_ factories this time around." He grumbled and moved his head so his chin was just resting on his desk. "I have no idea how he does it."

"That is a problem, Sir. The paperwork won't get done if you sit there and groan." She replied smoothly as she come forward and deposited more paperwork.

He groaned once more before he sat up and started finishing up his paperwork. He could only hope that this time taking responsibility wouldn't be painful. Maybe they'd take it out of his funds?

It was a few days later when his hopes were violently crushed. It was a call from Hughes which alerted him.

"Colonel Mustang." He answered.

"Ah Roy, I have bad news." Hughes said on the phone, quietly and quickly. "I'm afraid this is strike three on the proverbial strikes. I'm so sorry. I'll keep the boys away from headquarters today and tomorrow."

Roy's stomach dropped and he sighed. It confirmed his suspicions that this punishment was bad.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." He said and hung up. They would be there soon. He opened his drawer and stared at the painkillers that lay so innocently in there but he shut the door and stared at the door that stood between him and his subordinates. They certainly wouldn't be happy about the news.

Roy put the last piece of signed paper, thank the Gate the stack was done, and put his pen down. He stretched, arms going above his head to even stretch his fingers, and leaned back against his chair once he was done.

The things he was willing to do to shield the boys and keeping them on track to getting their bodies back. He already had to pay some out of his pockets, two private 'talks' which lead to digging pits and guard duty. General Gran thoroughly enjoyed back handing him once, but he talked his way out of that particular incident.

However, not one had warranted a call and a sorry from his best friend. He hummed as he thought about just what that meant, though it was probably something that would hurt.

Roy was torn out of his musings as the door slammed up and the Fuhrer came in followed by guards. He stood up and snapped a salute.

"Fuhrer Bradley, for what do I owe the honor?" He asked after Bradley gave him an 'At Ease'.

"Ah, Colonel unfortunately with The Fullmetal Alchemists latest assignment, it was bad enough that punishment must be delivered." The older man said and Roy held back a flush.

This was terribly bad news, especially now that Roy was fairly certain this man was a Homunculi who knew he knew.

The Fuhrer sighed and walked past Roy to look at the window.

"Seeing as Fullmetal is under your command and you have failed to rein the boy in, and you are directly under mine…" He trailed off and Roy tensed his jaw. "I will be handling your punishment today. Perhaps a bit of public flogging will motivate you to train the puppy a bit more efficiently."

Roy couldn't help the cringe that crossed his features before he got it under control. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Gate have mercy on his soul. Flagellation happened often enough in the military of course, but it was _never_ done by the Fuhrer unless a general messed up terribly. Even then, officers had a nice wide birth in order to avoid getting the whip, though it was done often enough. General Grumman in his youth had been subjected to it four times before he got too old and shipped off to the east.

 _Son of a bitch._

The Fuhrer turned and motioned for him to follow so he fell into step with the guards around his person.

He glanced at his Lieutenant, and the rest of his men but they were commanded to follow as well.

Oh it burned him more than he thought and he swore if Edward was there he wouldn't be able to get through this. This was more than just Edward's punishment, it was his for multiple reasons that he couldn't name.

He walked down the halls and they were silent, barren of any people. He bet it felt kind of like an execution walk, and boots clicked on the tile floor in a singular pattern. Not a single person out of step and Roy had the childish urge to misstep, but now was not the time.

They stopped at a pair of doors and his subordinates were commanded to step out into the courtyard.

Roy was directed through different doors about ten minutes later and he was blinded by light. His vision cleared and he saw that all the brass, his subordinates, all officers, and more soldiers were out.

His eyes landed on Hughes off to the side and they widened, but the look on his face was terrible, which let him know the Elric brothers were watching, but they wouldn't know _why_. He hoped.

Roy looked away but kept his head high. This wouldn't break him.

They got to the center near a wooden pole, and the soldiers around him turned at once and he brought his fingers to unclasp his jacket. His fingers shook slightly as the silence spread throughout the courtyard, though he didn't hesitate. One by one buttons were unclasped until he was able to take off his jacket, which he handed off to a soldier who took it and folded it, then worked on his white button down. It came off quicker than his jacket, and handed it over to the same guy who took his jacket.

He was walked over to the pole, and held his hands out which were tied together rather tightly. He shifted nervously and refused to look for any of his men, the Elrics included, and kept his eyes forward. The pull of the rope caught him momentarily off guard, but he did not stumble, but they tied it to the pole. It was a knot that wouldn't give him room to move or any sort of give. At least he wasn't hung by his wrists.

His knees were kicked out from under him which caused him to land painfully on his knees. He grunted but he was soon blindfolded making his heart race. It was a blessing and a curse, while he wouldn't have to see the soldiers; he would be able to hear the whistling of the whip before it hit his skin.

Cold realization ran down his spine as he noticed that _the Bradley didn't tell him how many_. He almost chuckled at the man's, _homunculi_ , creativity. While the viewers knew how many lashes he was to receive, he did not. How clever, Roy mused.

Roy tried not to flinch when he felt a hand touch his back, and he heard Bradley's deep chuckle.

"Let this be a final warning Colonel Mustang. I would just hate to have to do this again. Now make sure you count loud enough for me to hear."

Roy didn't get a chance to react before he heard the whistling of the whip before it bit into his skin. It stole the very breath from his lungs that he wasn't about to even let out a grunt. His skin felt each of the leather cords, nine of course, deeply and he wondered if Bradley even really held back.

"One." He grunted out and then another flash of pain erupted from his back. Gate he was going to be lucky if he came out of this with only bruised ribs.

"Two." He grunted, tears formed in his eyes and the next came with little warning.

He was barely given enough time in between each lash from the Cat-O-Nine tails to breathe let alone count. His shoulders were not free from the onslaught alone with the occasional ones that would hit the top of his ass because it was too close. Collateral damage. By the time the twentieth hit came around he had mused if Bradley was enjoying this too much. Twenty lashes should not have him in that amount of pain, but he had managed to keep his groans of pain to the minimum. Perhaps that's why they were that forceful; not enough give.

Roy could feel the blood running down his back and pants, even down his chest from the wounds to his shoulders. He would need new pants after the punishment was over. He laughed silently at his thoughts. He must be crazy if he was thinking about having to go to the office and order more pants while he was receiving a punishment.

At the twenty fifth one of the ends caught his neck as the man had aimed too high, and with the force of the blow as strong as it was, it had enough momentum to wrap mostly around his throat and touched his jaw line on the other side. It was excruciating and beyond agonizing which caused him to actually cry out loudly in pain.

Roy choked on the yell and it was enough to break the dam in his eyes that caused his tears of pain to finally break free from underneath the cloth that held them captive. He sagged down after that one to try and get air in his lungs, but he wasn't so lucky that Bradley would give him a moment's reprieve. He just merely lowered his strikes to his lower and mid back.

But Roy stubbornly kept counting but it was getting progressively harder to stay conscious. His head fell forward and mumbled his numbers the best he could. He briefly wandered if he would have any skin left on his back when this was done.

He blurred in and out of consciousness through the rest, but he stubbornly kept to reality by the counting but he was quite delirious. He giggled out loud though at number forty five. It was loud enough that the soldiers closest to him heard as well as the Fuhrer.

"Is something funny, Mustang?" He asked and Roy giggled again.

"I don't have to do any more paperwork for the rest of the day~" He mumbled out, the pain in his throat severe enough to hurt to speak.

Bradley actually gave a little laugh. How amusing. It was certainly true enough, but Bradley hadn't expected those words out of his mouth.

"Forty-Five was the count given. Untie the Colonel and take him to the medic bay." Fuhrer Bradley said and glanced down at the now unconscious form on the man. The Soldiers cut him free and picked him up, one arm over a shoulder and carried the young man's body to the medic bay to be transferred to Central Hospital.

* * *

Roy woke up slowly and painfully aware that he was on his stomach, head tilted to the side to have easy breathing and needles in his arm though. He let out a pitiful moan and his eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry but he saw the blue of a uniform come towards him.

Hughes ran a hand through his hair and sighed as Roy groaned again.

"How bad is it?" He rasped out.

"Well, I would say he put far more force than necessary. Forty Five lashes and you'll be on your stomach for longer than a week. Before the blood loss, your back is in serious tatters, bruised ribs, bruised skin, your shoulders and a bit of your butt included, and high risk of infection." Maes ground out. "If you want me to be honest, you shouldn't look like this after forty five. You'll probably have to have PT after this to make sure your back heals properly."

Roy resisted the urge to roll over but groaned in discomfort.

"How is everyone else?"

Maes bit back a bark of laughter. Of course Roy would think about everyone else other than himself.

"Shocked, in fact everyone has been rather quiet about it you know. It wasn't clear on why you were receiving punishment, but it has everyone on edge. He made a particularly bad move today by doing so much damage to you. What's the phrase? Excessive force? Luckily due to his vagueness you haven't lost any reputation. Thankfully it helps you can toast them if they get out of line."

Roy hummed in acknowledgement and closed his eyes. He was so very tired.

"They boys are in shock. Everyone was quote unquote invited to watch. Thankfully they don't know why you were put through that, though Edward certainly showed anger for you. Perhaps he wants to defend your honor."

Roy snorted softly.

"Good, maybe they'll tone down their recklessness. Who damages a thousand year old aqueduct anyway? Gate knows what would happen if he found out that I was protecting the brat." He mumbled and tried to turn his head but moaned in pain, and moved it back to its original spot.

"Ah, I forgot about your neck. You'll certainly have be very careful. It was nasty. I'll let everyone know you have awoke, but go back to sleep." Maes said and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the temple before leaving the man so go back to sleep.

The next time Roy awoke, it was to quiet bickering and a hand running through his hair again, which he tried to nuzzle into but was unable to move much. A soft giggle alerted Roy that it was Gracia Hughes, as no one he knew had a softer giggle.

"Gracia." He mumbled as he forced his eyes to open.

"Hello Roy, you gave us quite the scare." She said kindly but kept her hand through his hair.

"Mmmm what do you mean? I just fell asleep." He mumbled out but managed to look at her. She frowned and patted his head before removing her hand, which resulted in a rather pathetic whine from him.

"You had a massive infection. You were extremely delirious and unconscious most of the time." She said seriously but turned her head off to the side. "Elicia darling, come here. Uncle Roy is awake."

The little girl quickly came into his sights and he smiled at her. What she said next threw Roy way off balance. "Seeing as you think of Little Big brother Ed and Big brother Al as sons, does that mean we get to be a bigger family?" She asked so innocently.

Roy felt his color rise, red flushing up his neck and he tried to cough but failed.

"Who told you that Elicia?" He sputtered out, eyes wide. That was a darling secret between him and Maes. How did she find out?

"You did silly!" She said and poked his nose and giggled.

Gate did he feel exhausted and the sound of metal moving on metal made him close his eyes, which only made him even more tired. He just woke up and he was feeling drained already. Fantastic.

"Is that why?"

Ah there was Edward's voice. Somehow he was expecting it to be a bit more angry, not quiet and unsure.

"Why what, Fullmetal?"

"Why you are laying in the hospital room scaring everyone to death. You're such a jerk."

Roy tried to laugh but it hurt too much. He moved his gaze from little eager Elicia to the golden gaze of Edward.

"You don't need to be burdened by punishments and reprimands. You have something far more important to do rather than worry about us." He said softly and then tried to shift into a better spot, but his back burned from the movement, so he settled back down.

"You are such an idiot Mustang." Edward said and stomped out of the room. Roy felt a bit wide eyed.

"Huh, wonder why he left." He mused and was rewarded with the soft laughter of Gracia and Elicia.

* * *

He sat straight back in his office chair with difficulty, but he had too much paperwork to do to really complain. Three stacks were piled high in his two week absence, and he seriously hated the Fuhrer for making him come back to the office. Stupid Homunculi.

 _"_ _It was a punishment after all Colonel Mustang, be glad I gave you two weeks."_

His staff had been wonderful as usual and created little to no problems, each working efficiently to get the office back to normal. Hawkeye gave him a disapproving frown when he walked stiffly through door, but she didn't say anything. Havoc had only smoked one cigarette for the first chunk of the day, leaving the room smelling much nicer, Breda collected bet money and gave it to him (which he hadn't realized he won), Falman worked on organizing his paperwork by importance which would save him hours, and Fuery had wonderfully gotten a homemade paste to help the healing on his back that pleasantly smelled like mint. Hawkeye was generous enough she didn't even threaten him with her gun.

Gates he loved his staff.

His arms didn't really want to move but luckily the pain pills he was on insured him that while it proved difficult to move; at least he wasn't in pain, at that particular moment anyway. He mumbled a few curses as he signed away and managed to get through half before he heard the stomping of one Edward Elric outside his door.

The boy barged in like the mini hurricane he was and stalked up to his desk. He slammed something down into the desk, turned around, and walked back out.

Roy felt a bit baffled but looked at it anyway. His eyebrow rose into his hairline as he read what it was.

Every cenz that he had paid out of pocket for everything that he covered without Edward knowing was paid back, but he flipped over the sheet to read more. It was a personal note to him and he barked out a delighted laugh before folding the paper to put it into his desk to be looked at again and again.

 _A/N: Yay done~ I enjoyed writing that piece. :D I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought. Yeah once again sorry about UC I just… yeah I have no real excuse. Sorry._


	2. Edward

**Shield**

 **Characters** : Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Maes Hughes

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any part of the FMA universe. Not even a piece of dust.

 **II** : Edwards feels.

"What do you mean we _have_ to go to the courtyard?" Edward growled out. He had far more important places to go and things to do, not be dragged around headquarters doing who knows what.

"A punishment is being held." Hughes hesitated, and Edward could almost see the man's nervousness. It was odd to see the usually happy go lucky man so… Shaken. "It is a public flogging; for soldiers' eyes only of course."

"So we have to watch some poor sod get a public punishment? What did they do?" He inquired, as he crossed his arms in a defensive stance. He had only heard about the punishments that floated around headquarters, but truth be told he didn't listen to them much. Alphonse might have heard more about them because he was a bit more aware when Ed got into the books.

"Ah…" Hughes rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll see."

Edward gave the man a sharp look and narrowed his eyes. Alphonse shuffled nervously but remained quiet off to his side.

"I have to go?"

"Order by the Fuhrer himself." Hughes said as he relaxed a little. Edward tried to get a feel for the man, though Hughes obviously had felt uncomfortable talking about who or why. It was certainly out of character, but he shrugged and nodded.

"Fine lets head out there. Al, you don't have to go."

Al rubbed his hands together but stood up tall as he decided.

"Of course I will Brother. I won't let you watch alone." He said resolutely, answering Ed's earlier thoughts about how much Al was aware of.

Hughes looked relieved and terribly torn all at once, but walked down the halls out to the courtyard. There were a lot of people there already but Hughes lead them to the front with little effort. Edward took a glance around and noticed that the Generals stationed in Central were all there, and every single officer, besides Mustang. He looked at Hughes and grabbed his attention.

"Why are so many officers here? I mean barring Colonel Bastard but he is probably taking a nap." He asked and Hughes looked a bit more pained for a second before he turned away.

"Because-" He started but another officer interrupted.

"Oh, you don't know? I find that hard to believe." The officer, Colonel Davidson whom Edward hated with a passion, laughed. He constantly made fun of him for being short and for having automail so Edward sneered back at the man.

"Of course I don't know why." He ground out. Hughes put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him, but the smug attitude that Davidson put off along that almost disbelieving stare made Edward want to punch the man's lights out.

The officer laughed in pure disbelief.

"I don't believe it. There is no way that you don't have an inkling of what's going on today." The man scoffed and Hughes interrupted before Edward could get another word out.

"He isn't aware, Sir." Hughes said, then tightened grip a warning to keep his mouth shut.

"Well Lieutenant Colonel. Maybe you should enlighten the cripple. He should know that he got what he wanted after all. I mean if he was my subordinate I would make sure he was kept on a tight leash. Mustang must be a masochist or something to keep the Major around." The man said, and briefly turned to look over at the doors when they opened, but it was only Mustangs other subordinates. They made their way over, close enough to see each other plainly, but not enough to hear them speak.

The man grinned and then looked over back at Edward and Maes. Edward was seething, and he was ready to pound the man into the ground but with so many people there, it wouldn't be an intelligent thing to do. He scoffed in his head, who says he think first before swinging?

"Why don't you put that head of yours to use and think about every time you turn in a report, what happens to the people around you?" The man said a bit too cheerily.

A soldier stepped forward and coughed, dragging everyone's attention to the center.

"The punishment of Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, will commence in a few moments. Forty Five lashes by his direct superior officer, our Fuhrer." The man said his voice cutting through the silence.

Edward felt the need to either laugh at the absurdity of Mustang actually getting punished, satisfied that the smug bastard was finally getting what he deserved, or go a sense of numbness of cold disbelief and worry. The Fuhrer was a homunculi, but he didn't think forty five was such a bad deal. It could have been worse… right?

His head whipped around to look at the Lieutenant Colonel, but the man had his eyes closed as though he was trying to block out the world. He then glanced over Mustangs other men, Hawkeye pale with shock but still stoic. The others were obviously shell shocked and Havoc had pulled out his pack of smokes, already almost done with the one he had just put in his mouth.

Edward turned to look at Alphonse who stood as still as a statue, not moving an inch in his shock. Perhaps it was that which alerted Edward to how the people around Mustang actually felt about him. How could such good people follow or care about such a smug man who thought he was Gate's gift to man? Even Alphonse was distressed and Alphonse followed him.

The doors opening a second time sent the area into complete silence. The Fuhrer was first with several soldiers, and then came Mustang who had his head held high.

 _Smug bastard._

Davidson sighed from beside him, a bit too cheerfully, which earned a glare. The man looked down at him and grinned.

"I have to thank you though; if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to see Mustang in a position like this. Ha, the Flame Alchemist on his knees, taking punishment, practically willingly. Who would have thought?" He said quietly, smirking as he could see the gears in Edwards head started to turn.

"That smug bastard wouldn't do anything like that." Edward said vehemently. "I mean come on, he sends everyone else to do his dirty work while his lazy ass sits behind a desk all day."

Alphonse gave a quiet "Brother" to get him to shut up but he ignored it. Davidson silently laughed in response.

"Come on kid, everyone knows you don't get any punishments. I mean we all know you don't like Mustang, but this is a bit of an extreme to get the upper hand. Though I'm sure you needed the boost." The man teased, a knowing glint in his eyes that hid more secrets that Edward would have been happy to rip from him.

It felt like a joke if he was being honest, his feelings overriding the fact the man insulted his height. When he looked back at Mustang they were putting a blindfold on the man. He saw a quirk of Mustangs lips and they both probably had the same thought. How clever, or perhaps cruel would have been a better word.

Edward was entranced in his thoughts that he missed the glare that Hughes sent to Colonel Davidson, and the way that he glanced back at Edward. He also missed the way Alphonse froze, Hughes stifled a gasp, and the others retreated behind blank masks after the first lash hit.

Edward wasn't sure just how to feel, finally someone was pulling the bastard with a god complex down to earth, so he should feel a bit happy, but to watch as Mustangs body contorted with every hit, each of the nine cords hitting in different places, made his lip curl in disgust.

He was impressed though, Mustang never yelled out, only small, barely audible, moans of pain dribbled out of his mouth just like the blood that had started to flow off his back and arms. Mustang counted out each number impressively, but something seemed terribly wrong.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Alphonse prodded, interrupting the silence around them, tearing both Edwards and the older man's eyes from the display.

"Yes Alphonse?" Hughes asked, his voice tight, flinching as the sound of another _whitash_ echoed in the yard.

"Is this because of brothers' last mission? Brother tends to be pretty destructive and we haven't had to pay for anything, monetarily or physically besides the tongue lashing he gets from the Colonel." Alphonse asked and the proud yet wide eyes look from Hughes was the answer.

The man looked down and back over to Roy, gasping as he did so. A low distressed moan came from his throat, a hand over his mouth as he watched. Edward glanced back over and his golden eyes widened as he saw the sharp red mark over his throat, skin already bruising from the force of the hit.

Edward felt something in his chest constrict from annoyance to anger for Mustang. It was a unique feeling that he had never felt for smug bastard for sure, but when he glanced at the others they were just as shocked.

Hawkeye had a hand to her mouth, and the other on her gun. She was obviously restraining herself from jumping in between Mustang and the whip, but it was nothing compared to the tears that flowed from Feury and the open mouthed, cig hanging, blank shock that Havoc had across his face. Edward's eyes moved over to Falman and Breda, one extremely still and the other shaking in hardly contained fury.

His eyes snapped back to Hawkeye as he noticed a tear that dripped down her face. His stomach clenched in small horror at the sickening realization that he had made Hawkeye cry. It was his fault, not Mustangs as his previous thoughts might have said, but his. Mustang took his punishments so he wouldn't have too, thus making _Hawkeye_ cry. He was a terrible person, making yet another woman cry, and at the same time he felt angry at Mustang for the unsettling realization.

His fingers clenched so hard they started to cramp until whip stilled and an obviously delirious Roy Mustang giggled. _Giggled_. It was mind blowing and the words that came through delirious lips made him want to laugh with a touch of hysteria or just face palm. He was leaning towards both but it was so typical Mustang.

"Is there something funny Mustang?" Bradley asked and Mustang gave that delirious giggle again.

"I don't have to do any more paperwork for the rest of the day~" The words were laced with pain and exhaustion, but Edward didn't watch Mustang slump into unconsciousness, but he watched as Hawkeye seemed to visibly relax, pull herself together and slip on that impenetrable mask. It was impressive but Hughes quickly ushered them away and back into the halls of Central.

Before Edward could yell out in anger or frustration, Hughes gripped his shoulder and kept him walking, Alphonse trailing after him silently, obviously feeling bad for what Mustang had been put through. He wanted to comfort Alphonse, but he also couldn't lie to his brother and say it wasn't their fault.

They all quickly got to Mustang's office, the other five trailing in after to sit down and do paperwork. It was obviously going to be unsuccessful signing until news was heard about

"Why would he do that?" Ed exploded in anger and frustration.

Hughes gave him a pitying look, laced with amusement.

"You can't get slowed down by punishments Edward. Unfortunately for you, every time you do something like… oh let's say destroy an aqueduct that has been around for a while, it looks like it's done on purpose. The Flame, Fullmetal spats are legendary you know." Hughes said while Edward looked sheepish.

"He doesn't blame you though. He has done it to protect you after all, though I need to go meet them at the hospital, can't let Roy wake up alone." Hughes gave a little wave and walked out, sharing a look with Hawkeye, before disappearing out the office door.

Edward flopped down onto the couch and growled, but he quickly stomped out in a flurry before anyone else could speak to him.

He stalked down the halls, soldiers kept their distance from the tiny hurricane though his brother followed behind like a steady shadow. He slammed his door open ever so aggressively and walked him, Alphonse shutting it quietly behind him not to make any more noise.

Edward seethed and Alphonse sat waiting for the explosion that was bound to happen.

He wasn't disappointed.

"What gave that stupid egotistical bastard a right to do that!? Make decisions for me!? Treats me like a fucking kid, when I get a chance I am going to pummel the bastard."

Edward heard Alphonse sigh in frustration.

"What?" He snapped.

"Brother, you can't expect to be treated like an adult when you continuously act like a child. The Colonel takes your punishments, protects us, gives us leads and doesn't try to stop you from our search, yet you lash out when he doesn't have something for you, or does anything nice for you. Mr. Hughes tried to get us away." He scolded and then said quietly. "I don't think we were ever supposed to find out about it."

Edward gave out a frustrated sigh and went to argue, but the words caught in his throat. He wanted to deny his brothers claims but he couldn't. Damn his brother. Alphonse always saw things he didn't but Gate above he was not going to accept it quickly.

Alphonse silence was telling and cut through Edwards's frustration faster than any knife. He sat up from his spot on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He pressed.

Alphonse stayed silent for a few more moments and sighed.

"No, no I am not brother. Once the Colonel is better I will be, but it is a lot to think about."

Edward cursed, feeling worse than he did before. Guilt rolled over him in another wave and pushing the anger away as it settled. He upset his brother on top of his friends. He had a lot to think about.

"We can visit later." He mumbled as he laid his head down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next time Edward saw the Colonel was when Alphonse had managed to get him to go. He was rather reluctant to go, guilt still curled in his gut but he wanted Alphonse to be happy.

When they arrived at the hospital, Hughes looked happy to see them, but rather distressed.

"How is he?" Alphonse asked nervously, both noting the man's look.

He sighed, rubbed a hand over his face and frowned. "Not well, he has a terrible fever, a bit delusional as well, but the doctors say the infection is healing nicely."

Alphonse made a sad noise and Edward felt apprehensive. Seeing Mustang fall from a distance was one thing, but to see him up close and recovering was startling uncomfortable. He was reminded that he was a human as well.

Edward got a sick feeling in his gut at the realization that he _had_ viewed Mustang as inhuman, unable to have human flaws besides being useless in the rain and a womanizer. He was put on an unconscious pedestal that Edward didn't recall setting up, but he had fallen down to the rest of the mere mortals that Edward belonged too, and it hurt.

Suddenly, Edward didn't want to go into the room anymore. He couldn't hate a man who was out to help them, and seeing Mustang would only cement that it was his fault he was in a fevered delusional state of being due to the infection.

"Ah… maybe I should come back?" He murmured, eyes darting to the exit which let both Alphonse and Hughes know that he was trying to escape.

If Alphonse could narrow his eyes, he would have, though he probably would have cried as well, but that was irrelevant at the moment.

"Brother, don't you dare. This is our fault, the least we can do it is visit." He said, putting his foot down.

Edward groaned, which alerted Hughes just how Edward could be feeling.

"Fine, let's go in and see the Bastard." He grumbled and Hughes kindly opened the door.

Mustang was on his stomach, bandages covering his back and shoulders, though the sheets covered anything lower than his hips. Edward's eyes traced every detail, absorbing the fact the man was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his eyelashes fluttered occasionally. Nightmares and who knew what else.

Damn, now he had proof that the bastard really was human.

A quiet squeal off to the side let Edward know that little Elicia was there, happy to see him.

"Little big brother!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms for a hug. Edward smiled at the littlest Hughes, appreciation for the distraction away from Mustang.

"Hi there, how are you?" He asked as she moved away and went to go give Alphonse a hug as well.

"I'm okay. Daddy says that Uncle Roy should be getting better soon." She babbled and then proceeded to tell him all about the time he missed away from her. She certainly took after her father.

He looked at Mustang again and Hughes was running a hand through his hair, whispering words that Edward would have sworn was intimate if he didn't know the man. Hughes turned his head towards him and gave him a smile.

"Your face gives you away Edward. I do love him as he is very much my best friend, closest thing to a brother I could ever have. I am sure that both you boys would do the same to one another." Hughes gave a weak smirk.

"Uncle Roy is as accurate as can be for my darling Elicia, every way but blood. Though in a way, I could suggest that you could call me Uncle Maes." He gave a wicked grin at Edwards squawk and Alphonse gave a laugh,

"That's right, Roy views you two like sons, rebellious teens of course, but sons nonetheless. It's a deep dark secret though! Pretty sure his sister would defenestrate him if she ever found out and then she would yell at him till his ears bled that he didn't show more affection! That lady is certainly frightening!" He laughed and Roy whimpered, missing the hand that stopped moving through his hair in his unconscious state, but perhaps out of fear for his sister.

Edward felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of a sister; another Mustang seemed like a nightmare. One was certainly more than enough.

Elicia gave Edward a wide smile that seemed to melt away Edwards angry reaction.

"Though… don't tell him I said anything. Elicia tell your mother and Uncle Roy that he said it when he wakes." Hughes bribed and Elicia's grin turned positively wicked, reminiscent of her father's.

"Of course, daddy!"

Edward gaped at both the Hughes's. He never expected that and he turned to his brother.

"You think so?" Alphonse asked, his voice wavered and it was clear that if he could shed a tear, Alphonse would.

Hughes gave Alphonse a soft look as Elicia sat on his lap, holding onto his arm.

"Yes. It didn't start that way, but he certainly didn't expect it. He cares deeply when he lets himself and you boys bulldozed right into his heart, planting yourselves there as though you were there all along. I don't think he minded all that much, although he might curse your names up and down while he is in physical therapy."

Another blow to Edwards rather fragile psyche and he stood up, furious with himself at this reaction, flustered at the way that conversation made him feel, and stomped out. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

The next time he visited was when both Gracia and Elicia was there and Roy had woken up properly. Elicia's little plan had worked and Mustang had gained some color at the admission, though he never denied it.

Edward had left once again, angry at the Jerk for playing with his emotions and he didn't even realize that he did. It was frustrating and he hated feeling in debt so he went and found out just what he owed from Hawkeye, flinching at the amount of money and her sharp look of both disappointment and pride.

The amount would heavily dig into his research funds, but Mustang had probably done the same. He would pay back as much as he could, he would not be in debt to the bastard that played with his feelings like he was the best musician in the world.

The day that Mustang got back he decided to write his letter, and give it to him. He stomped into the office, slammed down the letter and money before leaving just as quickly. Edward smirked as he walked down the hall thinking about the letter itself.

 _Dear Colonel Bastard,_

 _Here is your money back because I can't stand to be in your debt you egotistical bastard. You need parenting 101 tips. Don't lie to your kids, and you better fucking take care of Al especially if something happens to him. He is my life, my everything, and strangely you and the rest of the are quickly becoming something close._

 _I can't promise that I won't leave a mess behind, it's not my fault those bastards always run and shit, but I do promise not to do it often. We don't want that (indecipherable scribble) thing to take it out on you again, who knows maybe it'll make you older. Then you really will be an old man. Maybe Al and I can make you go bald first?_

 _I think that was a bit extreme you know, getting a homunculi to beat you almost to death just to get yourself out of paperwork. I hope it swallows you whole and your fingers fucking bleed for the next week. I bet they gave you more just to punish you._

 _I don't regret that part bastard. You deserve to sign paperwork till your hands fall off and you'ill be completely useless. Hughes said you had a sister, maybe we should find out who she is and sic her on you._

 _Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric._

 _P.S I would like to see you thrown out of a window by this sister of yours._

 _P.S.S We found out through Hughes. Blame him._

 _P.S.S.S Al sends get well wishes, I hope you do get better soon so I can pummel you into the ground at a later date, wipe that cocky smirk off your smug face._

 **~Fin~**

 _A/N: If you spot the headcanon I eluded to, you are awesome, if you aren't sure who or what I am speaking of, feel free to PM me. This is actually my favorite story I have written!_

 _I hope I made it sensible. I had several people read it and they seemed pleased enough. Don't forget to review and favorite~_

 _What I am working on next is my Wild King series, my very own take at a young Major Mustang crossover with Harry Potter, Unforeseen Circumstances, a Familiar AU, and yeah. Whatever pops in my head next between studying and stuffs._


End file.
